God help me!
by Undercoverbarbie
Summary: Hinata and naruto has 3 kids.What happens when Hiashi demands to take 1 of his grandchildren as the next heir .Will the young parents handle the drama? and be able to stand up to Hiashi?who said something about AAng ,Katara and Toph from Avatar?.
1. breif summary

"**God Help Me!!!!"**

An: this is a story about me. I am not a mom thought. But I do get paranoid by my 4 year old twin cousin (girl) and my 2 year old brother.

The story **God help me!!! **Is about Hinata and Naruto who gets angry, paranoid and annoyed with there tree kids, Hinaie and Tinaie (the twins) and Kimito. When Hiashi asked to finally meet his grandchildren the young parents freaks out. How will they tame their wild children? What will Hiashi think of this family? **Find out**

An**: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: this story was an autobiography of myself .But not all because am not a mom am only 14. But most is true. Enjoy.**

**Shippuden episode guide:**

**"The Bridge of Heaven and Earth" Epi: **39 **Date**: Dec 13 /07

**"The Nine-Tails unleashed!!" Epi:** 40 **Date: **Dec 20/ 07

**"Top-secret mission starts" Epi: **41** Date: **Dec 20 /07

**"Orochimaru VS Jinchuriki" Epi:** 42 **Date**: Jan 10/08 first episode of 2oo8

**"Sakura's tears" Epi:** 43** Date: **Jan 17/08

"**God Help me!!!!!!"**

**Meet Hinata's wild kids**

In Kohona today it was sunny and warm outside. It was early morning and some shops were just opening .The 20 years old, Hinata was still asleep alone in her large cozy bed. Her husband had gone to the Hokage's office to work, since he was now The Hokage. He will probably be back at noon. Since she had no plans for today she decided maybe she could sleep a little longer today.

She was just about to drift off to sleep when she felt something moving under the covers. She lifted the covers and looked shocked by the sight.

"Tanaie, Hanaie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"She screamed. Tanaie and Hanaie, Yeah that was her four years old twin daughter.

Her door slowly opened. The two young dark raven haired twins yawn and frowned.

"What is that _thing_ in my bed?"Hinata asked furiously.

"Momma it's me rat" Hanaie said like it's not a big deal

"You mean I was sleeping all night with a stupid RAT!!!!!" Hinata asked angrily.

"Uh huh" Hanaie said taking the rat from the bed.

"Hanaie get this creature out of my sight **now**" she said calmly

"Ratty I s csared momma" Hanaie said whining

"I don't care if its scared just get it out of my room." Hinata explained.

"U mean" Hanaie said .She took the rat and walked out of the room.

Tanaie sight and left the room as well. Hinata whished that her daughters would behave. The only way they would behave if she cried. (_I always to that to my brother he actually fells for_ _it_) ._Fake cry._ Hinata thought about it a minute maybe it would work.

"Momma" she heard a small voice called.

"What?" Hinata asked

"ca we go to the library totay?" Tanaie asked looking down at her mother with puppy eyes.

Hinata sat up and looked at her daughter. _Don't fell for it, don't, damn she is too cute._

"Fine! But you I have to promise you will behave" Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

Tanaie and Hanaie act like best friends but sisters. Unlike Hanaie, Tanaie behaved. Hinata couldn't understand how someone so well behaved be friend with a trouble maker. Tanaie has byakugan eyes, and dark raven hair. She was also a tom-boy, she didn't where pink, where skirt or play with dolls. Although she isn't always good, when Hanaie would ask her to do bad things with her she would refuse but Hanaie would call her '_Goodie Tushie' _and she would fallow her sister's bad example.

"I prom ise momma "Tanaie said. She went over to her mom and kissed her.

"Ok am going to take a brief nap then we will go ok?" Hinata told her daughter.

"Mommy Uh ratty is hungy to" Hanaie said with her baby accent while entering the room she took the rat out of her pocket and showed it to her mom.

_Ok_ Hinata thought_ time to try my fake cry out _.Hinata covered her face with both her hands and thought of all the horrible events that happened in her 20th years _ok her dead mom, father, Neji hated her, she almost died, her and Naruto fighting with her over the kids, how she almost got kidnap, pregnancy pain, giving birth, the kids annoying her._

All these memories flashed in her head and she started to cry. Louder louder and louder.

The twins stared at their mother they seem too shaken to do anything. They had never seen their mother cried before because of them. _Maybe I should throw the rat away it made momma cry_ Hanaie thought .their bright smile in there faces seems to fade. Both twins put their arms around their mother and sobbed "am sorry momma, I y troe I t ok no cry no cry."

Hanaie patted her mother's hair and hugged her tight.

'_YES its working'_ Hinata thought.

"Lets (sniff) go (sniff) eat now" hinata said trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Ok I throw rat ok" Hanaie said

"Ok" Hinata replied. She kissed them both on the forehead.

They lived in a mansion west of Kohona .It wasn't to far from Kohona.This mansion use to be the fourth Hokage's but when Naruto visited it he found a note from his father saying that he could have it. The mansion had 10 bedrooms, 7 bathroom, 5 kitchens, and 3 dinning room, a huge family room and a backyard that's 3000 acres.

"Momma are still going to the library" Tanaie asked

"Yes" hinata asked.

Hinata pick them up and placed them in their booster chair and placed their food on the table. Hinata warm up her coffee and watched as her twin ate their cereal. She was about to stop the coffee-maker but was stopped when she heard a loud noise coming from upstairs fallowed by a cry.

"Oh no it's Kimito" Hinata said franticly. She rushed upstairs to her two year old room, Kimono. She slowly opened it and looked for him. She found the windows open and no trace of Kimono. She searched under the covers, the closet and the playing section of his room. She didn't find him. Hinata felt her legs go weak she fell to the floor and cried.

_He's gone_

An: Will Hinata find her so, Kimoto? Where is Kimoto? Is it a prank?

Find out and the next chapter coming soon. Please Review.


	3. good and bad news

**An: Sorry for all the grammar mistakes in chapter 2.Please be positive about the reviews I am a new writer.**

**Thank you to: ****Julissa400****Hellgrenade**** Seby123****Imadecookies**** and ****Firekeeper**** for reviewing.**

**Good or bad news**

_She was about to stop the coffee-maker but was stopped when she heard a loud noise coming from upstairs fallowed by a cry._

"_Oh no it's Kimito" Hinata said franticly. She rushed upstairs to her two year old room, Kimito. She slowly opened it and looked for him. She found the windows open and no trace of Kimito. She searched under the covers, the closet and the playing section of his room. She didn't find him. Hinata felt her legs go weak she fell to the floor and cried._

_He's gone_

Hinata sat on the floor thinking how people might think she was a horrible mother for losing her child, how careless she was and _gosh_ Naruto will be so angry at her.

_Meanwhile with the twins_

"Where is momma I want to get out of this stupid booster chair" complained Hanaie

"Well if you want to get out of the stupid chair then _get out_" replied Tanaie annoyed.

"Stupid cant you see we can't do it in the inside" Hanaie said eying her sister

"Who do you think you're calling stupid, _stupid_?" Tanaie asked

"I don't see anyone here so it must be you"Hainaie responded

"You're going to regrets you said that once I found a way to get out "Tanaie said angrily.

"Whatever Stupid" Hanaie

"Oh I got an idea" said Tanaie smirking

"What is it?" asked Hanaie raising an eyebrow.

"You know the whole where your feet" Tanaie stop to look at her sister expression.

"Are you stupid? We might get stuck"Hainaie exclaimed

"No we wont, we are very small" Tanaie said

"Hi girls"

"Kimito" both girls said at the same time

"Mom was looking for you"Hainaie said

"Why?"Kimito seemed confused, them he remembered the loud noise he made it most have startled her mother.

"We heard a loud noise coming from your room"Hainie explained

"Oops! IFell off the bed and hit my head on my drawer" kimino said grinning

"That must hurt" Tanaie said making a face

"I came down to get an icepack" Kimino said

"Kimino can you do me a favor?" Hanaie asked rising and eyebrow.

"Depends" He said smirking

"Well I want you to help me out of the chair" Hanaie said

Kimino was about to answer but she saw his mom walking down the stair glaring furiously.Kimino shivered a little looking at the angry woman walking toward him. As Hinata walked toward Kimino the phone begin to ring. The phone was on a table behind Kimino. Kimino shut his eye close waiting to be scold, hit or something. She felt his mother hand near him but only to pick up the phone. Kimino sighted in relief and walk next to the twins who seemed disappointed.

Hinata: Uzamaki residence, how may I help you?

Naruto: It's the Uzamaki itself. He said grinning

Hinata: Hi honey! How was work today?

Naruto: Tiring (sight). How were the kids?

Hinata: bad as usual. I almost had and hear attack.

Naruto: I'll will deal with them. I got two important news for you.

Hinata: Good or bad?

Naruto: one good, one bad. So which you want to hear first?

Hinata: good

Naruto: Well I found a new babysitter, her name is katara she is from a place called the water nation, I never heard of that place before. Since we have a lot of place in the house I told her that she could bring her boyfriend, AAng her brother sokka .they have two pets, I must warn you they are not usual. Katara is 17so is her boyfriend. Ok

Hinata: Wow I can't wait to meet them.

Naruto: Now bad news. I received a mail from your father.

Hinata: What? Sorry did you just say my father.

Hinata whished it wasn't her father. She was finish with him. Besides he disowned her. Why now.

Naruto: he said that he wanted to meet the kid's two moths from now.

Hinata: No that's impossible

Naruto: well I got to go back to work I will see you tonight. Love you

Hinata: yeah bye

Hinata hanged up the phone and looked over were the kids were .They weren't there, she heard the TV open. She walked in the TV room a sat on the couch. Kimino then sat on her lap and rested his head on her chest. The twins also got up and cuddled next together. They all had fallen asleep forgetting that the day had just begun.

An: Hi!!!!!!!!!! I decided to mix a little Naruto/Avatar in this story. Please review.


	4. the babysitter and her companions

**An: ok I know the last chapter was short I will make this one longer.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**The baby sitter and her companions**

_Hinata hanged up the phone and looked over were the kids were .They weren't there, she heard the TV open. She walked in the TV room a sat on the couch. Kimino then sat on her lap and rested his head on her chest. The twins also got up and cuddled next to her together. They all had fallen asleep forgetting that the day had just begun._

Hinata was sleeping next to her kids but suddenly woke up by a loud knock on the door. She tried to get up but the kids were all sleeping over her. She moved Hanaie's arm slowly and moved tainie's head off her arm. She then carried Kimino and went to the door.

"Hi am katara, the babysitter"

"Hi nice to meet you am Hinata Uzamaki" Hinata said smiling.

Katara had long brown hair and blue eyes. Hinata was in inch taller then her. She wore a blue dress and a nice necklace.

"This boyfriend AAng my brother Saaka my friend Tuff and our two pets Momo and AApa" katara said pointing to them. _When Naruto said two pets he didn't say one was gigantic. _Hinata thought

"Well come in I will show you your rooms" Hinata said

"Should the pets stay outside?" asked AAng.

AAng was as tall as hinata .He has brown hair and looked somewhat _cute._

"Um...I have a huge yard outside with plants and a shade." Hinata said

"That will work" AAng said he dragged Momo and AApa outside while Hinata let in the others.

Hinata went upstairs fallowed by her visitors first she went into Kimono's room to put him in his bed. As Hinata walked Kimino stood up.

"Kimino I though you were sleeping" Hinata said surprised.

Kimino walked to his mother and stretched his arms. Hinata got the hint and carried him. Hinata whispered sorry to her 'visitors' and walked them to the guest rooms.

"Um… these are the guest rooms Hinata said pointing to the two doors.

"Well thank you very much, Tuff and I will share a room and the boys will share one and Thank you Hinata-san" Katara said

"Well when you rest and freshen yourselves we could get to know each other better downstairs… Hai." Hinata said as she turned her back to them still holding Kimino.

……………………………333…………………………………………………333………………………………………………………………………………33333

_**With AAng**_

"This people are sure rich" AAng said as opening the door. She was about to step forward when two small kids were peering at him.

"Who are you?" the one with blue eyes asked

"AAng" he said ._its amazing how small they are and how scary they looked especially the one with no pupils_. AAng thought.

'What do you want here?" Hanaie asked calmly

"I suggest getting the hell out before I kick you Ass" Tanaie said smirking

"Hanaie you cursed" Tanaie said looking at her sister

'Listen we are suppose to sound tuff" Hanaie said eying AAng

"Um… girls I live here, I won't hurt you" AAng said backing away slowly

"Oh you really think you can fool us like that"

"Its ok girls he will be staying here awhile"

The twins turned looked at their mother and nodded AAng stepped forward but only to find himself fall forward on his face he looked up at the twins and notice that he got tripped by them. The girls giggled and went toward heir mother.

AAng stood up and glared at the twins.

"Am sorry let me get you an ice-pack" Hinata said as she put kimino down and rush to get the ice-pack in the friseur.

"Um here" Hinata pacing it on his head he reach with his free hand to take it from Hinata but caught her hands instead.

They turned red at the sudden touch, they quickly let go off each other and said

"Am sorry I was in accident should um go damn um sorry" Hinata said quickly

"Hinata-sama your hands are very soft" AAng said reaching for her hands again

"Thank you um I…..I have to go" Hinata quickly went to the TV room and sighed.

'_What's with this kid he has a girlfriend and he tries to flirt with me 'Hinata_ thought

"Ok girls and boy time to take a bubbles bath"

"YYYYYYYYYYeeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"They screamed.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soon all of them were in the bath expect hinata, she take turn washing them and brushing their hair.

"Momma aren't you going to come in" Hanaie asked

"Please come in we are kind of ……lonely" Kimino complained. Tanaie nodded and said "Please mom"

'Well I guess It wont hurt" hinata said stripping her clothes of and getting in the bathroom.

They talked about how they wanted to see their dad and what they were going to do at the library.

"Ok guys lets go get dress" Hinata said (AN: just so you know they were not nude in the bath. the bath is extremely huge.)

Soon the whole family was dressed Kimino wore a blue shirt with blue jeans and a Minnie hokage jacket that Naruto bought for him. Hanaie wore a black caprice pants with a blue stripped shirt her hair was tie up with a blue ribbon. Tainie wore a blue jean mini skirt with leggings and a pink shirt. Hinata wore a light blue dress that was slightly short with no sleeves. Hinata promised her visitors that the next day hey would go shopping for _normal _clothing.

"Everyone ready?" Hinata asked

"Hai!"

They all left the house. Hinata showed her visitors the ninja schools, the markets, and all the restaurants. The boys seemed more interested in the Bars and the gyms. Katara was interested in the bathhouse and the flee markets. Tuff thought didn't say anything at all. Tuff seemed confused a number of times she would bump in to people. Hinata wanted to ask her if something was wrong but let it pass. Once again Tuff bumped into someone she fell on the floor and whimpered.

"Tuff are you ok?" Hinata asked as the others crouch next to her.

"Hinata-sama, Tuff is blind" Katara. Everyone seemed silent until Hinata decided to break the silence

"Um well let's take a break" Hinata said

"Ok" they said in unison

"Well lets go to a restaurant"' Hinata said.

When they arrived at the **Kohona Feast Restaurant** Hinata was met with three pair of byakugan eyes glaring at her.

……………333…………………………………………………………………333……………………………………………………333……………………………..

**An**: Bonjour!!!(Hello) sorry this chapter was so short but review or else…………….. Ok see ya! I love you all.

Until next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Next Chapter**: Horrible Reunion


	5. Horrible Reunion

**An:****Hola****, Como estas mi Amigos? (How are you my friends)? Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

……………………**..333………………………………….333……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………33**

"_Well lets go to a restaurant"' Hinata said._

_When they arrived at the __**Kohona Feast Restaurant**__ Hinata was met with three pair of byakugan eyes glaring at her._

Horrible Reunion

At the sight of her father, Neji and Hanabi looking at her furiously Hinata whished she hadn't suggest to go to the restaurant. The problem was that when she married Naruto and had the twins, her father disowned her. He couldn't do anything about it because she was 18.Now after four years; she was now 24 and had another child, now he finally wants to meet them. How Ironic?

As for Neji and Hanabi they were forbidden to see her so they don't fallow her foot step. Hiashi thought if one of them hands up like Hinata he might loose them and who will be his heir? But what he did not know was that Neji and Hanabi are in love with different people. Naruto, the Hokage knows what goes on in people's life than anyone else. He had once spotted Hanabi and Konahamaru kissing. Naruto also notice that Tenten and Neji were always seen with each other.

"**Hinata**aren't you going to introduce me to my grandchildren?" Hiashi said staring at her sternly.

Hinata looked behind her saw that the visitors were busy looking at the lunch menu and her kids seems distracted at the delicious deserts. Hinata cleared her throat.

"What don't you all wait for me inside"Hinata said they nodded and fallowed the waitress.

Hinata looked down and notice that her kids did not fallow they seemed concerned about the three weirdoes glaring at their mother.

"Momma who are these people?" Hanaie asked

Hinata sighted and said "Nobody, I don't know them." Not making eye contact with her father she began dragging away her kids to go inside but felt a strong pair of hands pull her back.

"What do you think your doing?" Hinata asked standing face to face with Neji who grabbed her wrist harder.

"Let my mother go what do you want from us?" Hanaie yelled. Tainie as usual stayed calm and did not both to help out. Kimino brooked into tear .Hiashi made a hand signal and disappeared, With Hinata, Neji and Hanabi. Kimino want to run after them but fell on the floor cried uncontrolled. Tainie and Hanaie want up to him and wrapped their arms around him rocking him back and forth.

…………………………..3333333333333333………………………………………………………….333333333333333333……………………………………………………………

_Meanwhile with Sasuke and Sakura_

Sasuke and sakura had been training in the woods when Sasuke's stomach growled.

'Sakura am hungry lets take a break"

"How about we eat at the _**"Kohona Feast Restaurant"**_** Sakura said.**

"Ok let's go and I hope your paying**" he said smirking**

"Whatever'

The couple walked silently when they spotted three small features crying on the floor.

"Hey Sasuke isn't that Hinata's kids" Sakura asked

"Why are they sitting on the floor, crying?" Sasuke said

"I don't know lets ask them." Sakura said dragging Sasuke with toward the kids'.

In a swift move they were next to the kids. Sasuke and sakura are very close to Hinata's kids. When Sasuke killed Orochimaru and his brother, Itachi he went back to Kohona and asked Sakura out, she said yes with no hesitation( as expected). At times they would watch over them. Sasuke's favorite twin is, Tanaie. They are alike quiet, calm, boyish and cool. Sakura's favorite twin was Hanaie. Her and Hanaie always went shopping, they would gossip with Ino and do their nails at the same time. They both loved Kimino; He was a miniature of Naruto. Kimino is sweet, cute and always needs a mass of affection.

Sakura lifted up Kimino who was still crying, she rock him back and forth and kissed his head while sasuke question the twins.

"Where is your mother?" he asked crossing his arms looking calmly at the two kids in front of him.

"She…is………gone" cried Kimino Sakura hushed him and kissed him again.

"She was here with us with our babysitters and then these people took her" Hanaie said looking down at the floor.

"How did these people looked like and how many of them?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I think that these people are related to her because they share the same eyes" Tainie said

"There were three of them, a girl a boy and an old man" Hanaie said still starring at the floor

"Hiashi……"both Sasuke and Sakura hissed

…………………………………………………………..333……………………………………………..333………………………………………………………….333…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

AN: hi!!! Guys and Girls .you know what am going to ask you to do so REVIEW


	6. Tuff decision

**AN**: the author of the month of **February** is

** Nefatiri** read one of her best stories that I love called: Metamorphosis: A Hyuga Tale ...reviews **Summary**: Hinata is all alone everyday in the leaf village. Hiashi decides to send her away hoping that it will help her. He makes Neji and Sasuke her escorts. Neji & Sasuke have feelings 4 Hinata but she is dating Kilik from the Rain Village. AU x LEMONS!

All new and awesome stories:  
The Games We Play by imadecookies reviews

The thin line between love and hate by vegetapr69 reviews

Rescued love by julissa400 reviews

The Model or Photographer? by mshinata

How Long by Xx-RioTheAssassin-xX (a very nice story)

**Now back to the story..**

_"How did these people looked like, and how many of them?" Sasuke asked quietly.  
"I think that these people are related to her because they share the same eyes"Tainie said "There were three of them, a girl a boy and an old man"Hanaie said still starring at the floor _

_"Hiashi"both Sasuke and Sakura hissed_

**Harsh Decision**

Hinata sat on her bed packing her kids clothing. Now she hated her father more than before. Her husband was so angry at her decision but she had to do it.

Flashback

_Neji dragged her in a meeting room and sat her down on a chair. A dozen of elders were staring at her angrily. Her legs felt like water and millions of dragonflies were playing in her stomach. Hiashi and Hanabi sat down. For a brief second no one spoke.  
Hiashi cleared his trough gaining everyone's attention then he spoke "good evening everyone we are here to discuss an important matter due to the fact that the heir of our clan, Hanabi cant have kids to be the next heir and I want my eldest daughter, hinata to be willing to give us one of her twin that processes the byakugan to be our next heir"_

_"I refuse!!!!!!!!" said a loud voice coming from the door who was no other than the Hokage, Naruto.  
'Oh god this is going to be a disaster' thought Hinata. Naruto stood by his wife and Hiashi looked at the Hokage sternly and said "listen you demon fox all I want is, Tainie"_

_ "How do I know that you will treat her with respect you never respected her mother, you greedy bicth" Naruto hissed making hinata hold his hand and looked at him with worry eyes.  
_

_Hiashi and Naruto looked like they were going to kill each other but were interrupted when a white puff of smoke appeared in the meeting room. Hinata's eyes widen when he saw the three features ..it...was Sasuke and the twins._

_ "What are you doing here?"hinata asked worriedly ,she knew they were suppose to be eating inside with the babysitters.Hiashi glanced at Neji and he nodded .Before the twins could answer in a swift move a kunai knife was placed under Hanaie's throat by no other than Neji. Both parents jumped up looking frantic. _

_Hanaie being loud and tuff said started to struggle making it hard for Neji. Tainie walked toward the old men and looked up "What do you want from us?"_

_"You"Hiashi replied_

_"If you want me ..why attack my sister?" Tainie asked Hinata was trembling thankfully she was supported by her husband who seemed frozen.  
"Because she might get in the way" Hiashi replied Tainie agreed sometime her sister was always in the way but, she never mind.  
"What do you want from me?" Tainie said looking at her parents then sister. The elders whispered something among them and nodded to Hiashi.  
"Whats with all those fuckin signs and signals?" asked sasuke getting irritating _

_"Simple Uchiha we came up with a deal" Hiashi answered while smirking_

_"A deal?" both hinata and Naruto asked in unison_

_"Yes a deal" Hiashi responded_

_"Then what is it?"asked Hanaie still struggling against Neji's grip.  
"Well if your parents refuse to gives us your sister, Hanaie...you die" Hiashi said while smirking  
_

_End of flashback_

After that from what hinata recalled was her accepting to give her little girl... to save her other little girl. Her husband was in rage when she accepted. The usually loud and fun Hanaie was now quiet; both sisters had been avoiding each other since then. Kimino asked what was wrong but none said a word.

Hinata was so angry at herself that she did nothing to stop her father's choice. She hated being so _Weak_. Tainie told her grandfather that she would be his next heir but he would have to let her parents stay in the mansion with her. Hiashi refused but said that every weekend she can visit or sleepover her parents house.  
Now the family sat in the dinner room with the babysitters. AAng talked about his journeys the others would laugh but the family was still silent. Until Naruto stood up and left the house slamming the door harshly and cursing under his breath. The babysitters could saw how intense it was in the dinning room and took the hint to shut up. The girls quickly glanced at their mother and went back to eating. Then Kimino started to cry loudly making everyone look at him. Hinata quickly went up to him and placed her arms around his body.

"What's the matter baby?"Hinata asked while Tainie rolled her eyes

"Daddy dont love us no more" Kimino whined

"Yes he does, he loves us a whole lot he is just well a little upset" Hinata said whipping Kimono's tears .

"A little upset?" Haines said gaining a death look from her mother saying 'not helping'

"Momma there is something that you guys are not telling me" kimino said.

Hinata looked at the twins, they both looked down then she looked at the babysitters who were staring at her.  
"Well um your sister, Tainie is not going to live with us anymore" she said sadly then she broke into tears . Kimino being a gentleman placed his arm around her and kissed her in the forehead.the room remained in silence, everyone exused themselves from the table except Kimino and AAng.

**An:** well just so you know Hanaie is the one with byakugan and the cold one Tainie is the loud and fun one.  
**Next chapter**: where did Naruto go? How will Hiashi treat Hanaie? Are the pranks over?  
Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. AAngs's Fault

* * *

AN:**Hi!!!!! now the author of March is: **Xx-RioTheAssassin-xX

Xx-RioTheAssassin-xX is the author of :. How Long » reviews

What happened when Sasuke finally decided to come back. Darkfic. Songfic

Everyone loves to have lots of reviews but unfortunately not everyone does so review for these stories:

Once Upon A Crash by MiSS.JESSiCAA

The summer before college and I'm ready to have the summer of my life. Get away from my overprotective cousin and hang out with my friends. A car accident and a one night stand are no ways to start the summer. NaruHina NejiTen SasuSaku ShikaIno

rescued love » by julissa400

Sakura and Neji are really close but Neji's bluffing but when Sakura see Sasuke on Sasuke on her mission will Neji get jealous or will he come clean on his bluff

A Sasuke and Sakura Songfic reviews byXx-RioTheAssassin-xX

Please, don't go!". Let Me GO by 3 Doors Down. Songfic.

_

* * *

Hinata looked at the twins, they both looked down then she looked at the babysitters who were staring at her.  
"Well um your sister, Tainie is not going to live with us anymore" she said sadly then she broke into tears . Kimino being a gentleman placed his arm around her and kissed her in the forehead.the room remained in silence, everyone excused themselves from the table except Kimino and AAng._

**AAng's Fault**

(Kimino'spoint of view)

I watched as mom sat on the floor crying. I felt really sad,i whished i could help. I tried to hushed mom down but it did'nt help. i looked at AAng who was also looking at mom with a glint of sorrow in his eyes.Something about these babysitters makes me suspicious ,i think that they are hiding something but i dont have to worry about it too much. Its not my first time seen mommy cry.I saw mommy cry once because uncle Kiba and uncle Shino went on a really risk full mission and turned back half dead.

"Mom"i said she looked up at me "i will go get you a tissue" she nodded and i rushed upstairs.

i took the long way to the bathroom. i glanced at the living room and saw Tuff trying to open the tv,i chuckled to myself .I saw Hainie gossiping with katara ,they said something about hairslyle and girly stuff that i had no instrest in.I spotted Hainie talking to Saaka which shock me cause the only person she opens up to was Uncle Sasuke.Tainie adores sasuke,they trained together,they are both cold and quiet which bothers me.Hainie mimickes everything about aunti Sakura,she even wanted pink hair.

I do not fit in like them, i was the cute one and the baby.The only person i treasure was my mom which is why my dad constently try to tear me appart from her.

I went to bathroom and looked for the boxs of tissues.

"there" i said

i grabbed it and rushed downstairs. I nearly fell off the stairs when i spotted mom in AAng's arms , i was about to say something when the front door bursted open.

it was my father...

before my mom sperated from AAng ,dad already saw. I could of swear i saw his eyes go red and his nail grow longer.I heard that growled ,his fist was clenched so tight blood was dripping from it.

"oh god" i heard mom whisper

" naruto lisen..i-"

before she could finished dad walked past by her rappidly.

" Naruto..wait" mom yelled

Dad entered his office and almost slammed the door in mom's face which shooked me,

Before she entered the office she glared at AAng angrily ,AAng seemed so shock he was unable to move.

I stared at AAng so hard that i thought i was penetreting is skin.

i was gonna open my mouth when a loud crash was heard from the office

**"BAM!!!!!!!!!"**

**AN:whats up people? what happened in the office? what will Katara do?**

**thanks for reading:**

**review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. bad

**An: hi! this chapter will be very long with double the drama! so sit back in your chair and READ!.**

**THANK YOU TO: **Xx-RioTheAssassin-xX,Nefatiri,SEBY321,AND EVERYONE ELSE

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0000000000000000000000000)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

Kimono was gonna open my mouth when a loud crash was heard from the office

**"BAM!"**

This caused everyone upstairs to rush downstairs to see what had happened.When Katara ,Sokka and Tophi figured out how to really spell their name

They saw Kimono glaring furiously at Aang who was looking toward the door.

" What did you do now Aang?'' Katara said placing her hand on her hip.

" He touched mom and tried to kiss her and dady saw everything and now he is angry and he might hurt her and ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kimino screamed at Aang

The room was suddently quiet. Hainie seemed angry and Tainie was ..smirking

" Aang ,honey did you really" Katara said quietly

" i dont beleive it the kid is probebly making up some shit" Toph said rubbing her temples

" Shut up you blind freak,Kimino never lies when it comes to his mother " Hainie snaped 

Toph took a seat and did' nt say another word

_'What the kid said might of hurt her feelings' _Sokka thought while taking a seat next to her.

" AAng answer me!" Katara said louder

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))000000)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_**In the office **_

Naruto was so angry that he smashed his and on his desk and it fell.He looked over to his wife who was trembling from fear.

" Naruto you have to beleive me"

Naruto was silent ,he listened to her begging as if he was about to kill her. He wasn't mad at her,he was mad at that AAng guy. 

" Naruto ..i know you know that i love you..please beleive me" she continued

He wanted to trow a kunai at her and rip her appart so he said" Hinata leave" he said and a husky low,yet threatening voice

He heard her gasped " Hinata leave now!"

"but-"

Naruto had trown several kunai at her,he was soo angry he could'nt help but do it. He was quite suprise that Hinata had dogde all of them except one. in a swift move he pinned her to the wall and whispered to her ear "not bad for a mother of three...NOW Leave!"

Hinata pushed past him and rushed outside

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))000000))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00

_**Back in the kicthen**_

They whacthed silently as Hinata walked pass them and closing the door without care

" Aang talk to me..did you?" Katara said her eyes were burning from taers

"Well..thats ashame that your boyfriend his trying to make out with a married woman with three children, dont you thing? katara." Tainie said smirking. Hainie glanced at her sister she knew what she was planing.

" Aang answer her" Hainie said glaring at him

" yes i tried to kiss --" AAng did not even finish his sentence when Katara waterbend and hit AAng across the face which shocked everyone.

_'so thats what they were hiding' _Kimino thought

' _that was amazing..now that we know _Tainie thought

_' cant wait to tell daddy this' _Hainie thought

" How could you!" Katara yelled with tears in her eyes she did the same thing Hinata did...ran out of the house with tears in her eyes.

Saaka was about to fallow her outside when he felt a arm tugge him back. He looked at Toph and softened his eyes.

" Go to bed kids its getting late " Naruto said

Naruto went upstairs and droped in his bed.

" WEll Well... you three are responsible of making my parents fall back in love" Kimino said

" Why would we help you?" Aang said

" Am sure will all saw what Katara did..right?" exclamed Hainie 

All three of them tensed

AAng: _if they know who we are they might..._

Toph: _man these kids are good._

Saaka: _guest we have to agree_

" fine" they all said in unison

" you got two full weeks now goodnight" Tainie said

the three young Uzamaki s walked up the stairs and changed their clothes and went to bed or did they?

0))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))0000000000000000000000000000000000)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))00000

Katara had been running without knowing where she was going . She stopped in a large park even if was dark the moon shined bright. She noticed Hinata sitting in the on the green grass whatching the moon. Her long dark blue hair covered most of her face and her white milky skin shined at the moon._'no wonder Aang loves her' _Katara walked until she was exactly one foot behind her.

"Katara why are you dong out so late?" Hinata said

Katara ignored her question and looked at the stars instead

" so you are mad at me?" Hinata said

" no its just that...we are kind of similar" Katara said her eyes still fixed at the moon

" yeah "

" we both are currently angry,sad right now"

" true"

" we love children"

" Have you ever gone to a club?" Hinata asked trying to change the conversation

Katara finally looked at her and said" are you suggesting that we should go dance at those night clubs"

" well "Hinata said " i never been in one so you want to join me?"

' yeah but we need to do some shopping" Katara suggested

Hinata nodded and both of them made their way to Kohona's Mall.

**))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((0000000000000000000000)))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((**

_**Naruto's Room**_

_'Damit i should of stop her'_Naruto thought laying on his bed

He called Sasuke but Sakura answered

Sakura: Hi Naruto! guest what?

Naruto: What?

Sakura: Am pregnant!

Naruto: Wow congradulation Sakura.. but what about Amie?

Sakura was quiet for what seemed like a long time, Naruto heard her sob quietly and said " Sakura am sorry i did not mean to"

Amie was Sasuke's and Sakura's fist child,now she was the same age as Kimino but she was terribly sick.No one never dare to mention her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: ok stay tune for the next chapter to find out: Whats with AMie? What is hinata and Katara thinking?

ok people review!REVIEW!

How Long»reviews byXx-RioTheAssassin-xX

What happened when Sasuke finally decided to come back. Darkfic. Songfic

A Hyuuga Valentine's Surprisereviews by Nefatiri

Hin has plenty of guys wanting to be her Valentine but there's only one person she wants. As she sits on her porch watching the sky she finally gathers the courage to approach her love. Can he give her the ultimate Valentine by returning the love? ONESHOT

READ THEM

love barbie12k


	9. Getting out and risk of being cought

AN: Sorry I took long to update my computer had a virus and I had to study for my upcoming finals. THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!

Chapter9: Getting out

Naruto put the girls to sleep and placed Kimino in his bed. He noticed that the kids were very quiet for once. He turned off the light and slowly closed the door. He was so tired and had so much in his mind: the mission he sent Tsunade on which was to sign a treaty with The Rain village and get a herb medicine that can cure Amie(sakura's sick daughter). His wife and those suspicious babysitters.

Naruto remembered the first time he saw Amie when she turned two. Nobody could visit her unless you wore a special suit to prevent from getting the deceases. Amie had long raven hair with black eyes like Sasuke. she had her mother's skin tone. She was thin unlike most toddlers who were usually chubby and cute. Her face looked like life had been drained out of it and she never said a word. Naruto felt so hurt ,he could tell that Sakura and sasuke were in pain too.

Naruto pulled the covers up his face for some reason tonight he felt like he was missing something.. he felt cold without his wife next to him. he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

_**Meanwhile**_

The Three uzamaki's waited till there father fell asleep and dressed in black so they cound't get notice. They were going to find Hinata. Tainie led out the plan and they were ready to. They tiptoed down the stairs they had to be careful because the lights were closed.

"I am--" before Kimino finished his sentence Tainie had cut him off and dragged both him and her sister behind the couch in the living room...someone was in the kicthen.

Saaka was int he kicthen looking for something to snack on when he heard a sound coming from the living room. He closed the refrigeratordoor and listen carefully,minutes later he heard nothing so he pick up his sandwich and juice and sat down on the couch in the living room. He opened the television and put it on"Kohona News".

" The ANBU found a dead men in a river,but coundn't indentify the men, " The reporter said

Saaka turned the TV off and went to his room.

" That was close" hainie said

" yea"

"The problem is our house is usually surrounded by ANBU cops" Tainie said

" Then we'll have to go to the side door"

" Yea or we each could go in different ways"

" No i will be scared" Kimino said

Tainie sight and " I'll go with you in the back door and Hainie you go on the side door and we'll meet next to our tree house"

" Ok"

...

Hainie went trough the side door and closed the door silently behind her,she walked through the garden but felt something grabbed her legs,she fell and landed on something...furry and fuzzy.

she sat up quickly and saw a weird creature with big brown eyes and long ears ,the creature tried to get close to her but she back up and felt something breathing behind her.She turned slowly and nearly screamed but tainie placed her hand on her mouth.

"What is that?" she asked

" I don't know"

" you were supposed to go on the back door"

" Yea but it was locked"

" Girls look" Kimino said holding the small white creature

" Kimino put it down,lets get out of here" Hainie said

They were behing the red gate of their house trying to figure out a way to geet out with out making a sound to alert the cops.

They hid behind the bushes until they were no longer near their house.

The night was warm, and dark. few houses in the cities had their lights on. Tonight there weren't any stars and the moon could be rarely seen. They have been walking for what seems like months but its was only a couple of minutes.

"Where are you going with us?" Kimino asked

"You'll see when we get there?"

they turned a narrow street that seem to have no sign of life. they walked near a tall building when a cat passed by starling Kimino.

"What was that ?" Kimino asked griping his sister's sleeve

"Its just a cat, you big baby"Hainie said peeling KImino 's hands off her sleeve

" Shut up you two,were almost there" Tainie said rolling her eyes.

They turned left into an area where stood a large gate with the Uchiha symbol on it.

Tainie's small thin body slipped through the vertical bars to the other side.

"What if i get stuck?"Hainie asked placing her hands on her hips.

"well i guess that means that you.fat" Tainie said smirking

Kimino slipped in and look over to her sister on the oppisite side.

"There is no way i am going in there" Hainie said twirling her long dark silky hair.

"Well i guess you'll have to stay outside by yourself" Kimino said

"uh! fine" Hainie said as she put her legs though the bars and crouching like an olad lady.

She then put her other foot and entered her head falling face down in the wet grass.

"Thats soo gross"she said plucking out the green leaves out of her hair.

Tainie sight and made her way through the door fallowed by her sibblings. she knocked on the door twice and stepped back.

The door swung open revealing a tired looking Sasuke. Sasuke squint and rubbed his eyes and said

"what the Fuck are you kids doing here?"

He signal them to come in and closed the door behind him.

He brought them some juice and said "why are you kids here at 11 0çlock"

"Mama left"Kimino said

"what do you mean she left?" Sasuke asked impatiently

" Daddy--"Kimino stopped when Sakura appeared through the door.

"Sasuke who are you talking to " She asked her eyes still closed

"them" Sasuke said putting at the kids

"oh"she said while waving at them and taking a seat on the couch next to them

"Well daddy and mama had a big fight" and kimino continued "Daddy was angry becuse he saw our babysitter kissing moma"

"The babysitter's a men" Sasuke asked

"There is like four of them"Hainie explained

** Suddenly **their was a knock on the door. The knock seems urgent,it was loud and alarming. The knock echoed in the entire room. The three Uzamakie's stared at each other sinking into their seat. They were sweating, nervous and frantic. Their heart was beeping so fast its seems that it will explode. they had just broke a rule; Sneaking out of the house.

Their father would be angry and would punish them. Tears streamed down Kimono's eyes and he stuffed his hands in his mouth. The twin eyes seemed to be glued to the door waiting with anticipation for the yell and anger.

if its there dad they would be** doomed !**

Until then...

* * *

AN: Hope you like it!! Remember too review!!

0oooo0o**JOke time**0ooo0ooo

Why did the boy blushed when he saw the salad in the fridge?

see ya next time for the answer.


End file.
